


You have something in your hair - let me get it for you.

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Romantic and Fluff Lurora [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était dix-sept heures et comme tous les jours de la semaine (à l’exception du mercredi) Lucien Castle était debout devant la grille d’entrée de la maison des de Martel.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel
Series: Romantic and Fluff Lurora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879840





	You have something in your hair - let me get it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Il était dix-sept heures et comme tous les jours de la semaine (à l’exception du mercredi) Lucien Castle était debout devant la grille d’entrée de la maison des de Martel. Il attendait Aurora qui rentrait de l’école par le bus réservé aux enfants de riches de la ville. La jeune fille de sept ans allait dans un établissement destiné à la haute société et prenait le bus tous les matins et tous les soirs. Le jeune garçon qui avait trois ans de plus qu’elle était chargé de la conduire les matins, et de la récupérer à l’arrêt devant leur porte chaque soir et ce depuis deux ans déjà. 

L’autobus de couleur rouge sombre ne tarda pas à arriver,s’arrêta, et une fois que la porte fut ouverte, une petite rousse en uniforme avec un cartable sur le dos en descendit. Elle se retourna, salua de la main ses amis encore à l’intérieur et le véhicule repartit. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et se précipita dans les bras du brun. 

« Lulu !, s’exclama-t-elle tout contente de le retrouver.

-Aurora, dit-il en souriant et en répondant à son étreinte. 

Elle s’écarta de lui après quelques minutes et lui prit la main gauche, il la conduisit jusqu’au portillon qu’il ouvrit, il la laissa le traverser la première et la suivit sans qu’ils aient besoin de se lâcher la main avant de le refermer derrière lui. 

-Veux-tu que je porte ton cartable ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Non merci il n’est pas lourd.

-As-tu passé une bonne journée ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui Lulu, j’ai eu dix sur dix à mon contrôle de français et aussi dix sur dix en mathématiques, l’informa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. 

-C’est formidable Rory, tu es très intelligente ! , la félicita-t-il. 

-Merci, Tristan et papa seront ravis quand ils l’apprendront. 

Tristan de Martel était le frère aîné de la jeune fille, il avait quatre ans de plus qu’elle et étudiait dans un collège exclusivement masculin qui se trouvait à Paris, le garçon ne rentrait donc que pour les vacances et elle en souffrait. Lucien savait à quel point Aurora adorait son grand frère et à quel point il lui manquait. Heureusement, il téléphonait tous les soirs après le dîner afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, un moment qu’elle attendait avec impatience. Monsieur de Martel était un homme extrêmement riche et tout aussi désagréable, Lucien le haïssait pour la manière dont il traitait ses serviteurs et le craignait de peur d’être renvoyé. Il n’aurait pas supporté d’être séparé de la jeune fille pour qui il avait beaucoup d’affection. Le fils Castle avait aussi parfois l’impression que le père d’Aurora la détestait, il n’était jamais là pour elle, il ne s’occupait jamais d’elle et il ne l’avait jamais entendu prononcer la moindre parole tendre à sa fille. C’était à peine si la considérait mieux qu’une domestique. Le garçon n’avait jamais su pourquoi il était si froid avec elle, malgré tous les efforts de la fillette pour lui plaire, elle avait d’excellentes notes, excellait aussi lors de ses leçons de piano et avait un comportement irréprochable. 

L’allée jusqu’à la maison était assez longue mais les deux enfants s’en moquaient et lorsqu’il faisait beau comme aujourd'hui ils aimaient prendre leur temps et marcher tranquillement entre les arbres. Ils avaient parcouru un quart du chemin lorsqu’un papillon aux ailes bleu nuit vola devant eux. L’écolière décida de le suivre et rompit le lien qui l’unissait à son ami. Lucien la laissa faire, elle ne risquait rien dans le jardin et puis de toute façon il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il s’était juré qu’il ne lui arriverait jamais rien tant qu’elle serait sous sa surveillance.   
Aurora trottinait derrière l’insecte, ils zigzaguaient tous les deux entre les arbres, parfois elle le piégeait en passant de l’autre côté de l’arbre et puis il s’envola plus haut et disparu au-dessus du mur qui se situait à sa gauche. 

-Au revoir monsieur le papillon, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, chercha du regard où était Lucien, constata qu’il avait avancé pour être à sa hauteur, elle couru vers lui et reprit sa main. C’était dans ces moments qu’il était content que monsieur de Martel ne soit pas là, la jeune fille pouvait s’amuser comme n’importe quel enfant de son âge, elle avait le droit d’être insouciante et de ne pas se comporter comme si elle était déjà une adulte qui avait des responsabilités et une réputation à tenir. Ils se remirent en route et au bout du sentier montèrent les trois marches qui étaient devant la porte d’entrée. 

-Lulu quelque chose ne vas pas ?, le questionna-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils en la fixant.

Ils se faisaient face et ses yeux inspectaient sa chevelure avec une attention qu’elle ne comprenait pas. 

-Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il. 

Il approcha lentement sa main droite des cheveux roux de son amie et en captura délicatement quelques uns entre ses doigts. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts le long de la mèche en gardant sa main fermée mais pas complètement. 

-Tends-moi la tienne, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s’exécuta, elle la lui tendit et l’ouvrit, il retourna la sienne afin que sa paume fasse face au ciel et il l’ouvrit lentement.

-Une coccinelle !, s’émerveilla-t-elle en voyant la petite créature se promener dans au creux de la main du brun. 

L’insecte marcha jusqu’à sa main à elle et s’arrêta entre leur deux majeurs qui se touchaient. C’est de là qu’elle s’envola sous le regard attendri des deux enfants. 

-Tu savais que les coccinelles sont des portes-bonheur Lucien et comme elle s’est envolée de nos deux mains cela signifie qu’il va nous arriver quelque chose de bien à tous les deux, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le garçon. 

-Tu sais déjà quel souhait tu voudrais qu’elle réalise ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oui Lulu, lui répondit-elle mystérieusement. 

Elle se rapprocha de lui passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, le serra très fort et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Lucien comprit le vœu qu’elle espérait être accomplit, elle voulait qu’ils soient ensemble pour toujours, et il souhaitait la même chose. Il redoutait déjà le jour où monsieur de Martel lui assignerait des taches qui l’empêcheraient de passer du temps avec Aurora et pire encore celui où il n’aurait plus besoin de lui et le renverrait. Ce jour-là il serait séparé de la jeune fille pour toujours. Il chassa cette sombre idée de son esprit, pour l’instant il était là et il fallait qu’il en profite au maximum. Il l’enlaça à son tour et déposa un bref et léger baiser au sommet de son crâne, elle soupira profondément et il eut l’impression qu’elle se détendit, c’était visiblement la réponse qu’elle avait désiré. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient envie de bouger, dans ce monde d’adultes ils ne pouvaient compter que l’un sur l’autre. Aurora aimait Tristan mais il n’était jamais là, Lucien ne le remplaçait pas mais il illuminait lui aussi ses journées, sans lui la vie à la maison lui aurait paru bien vide. Le silence fut interrompu par un gargouillis qui provenait de l’estomac de l’écolière. 

-Je crois que mon ventre a faim, rit-elle. 

-Ça tombe bien parce que le goûter doit être prêt et si je me souviens bien aujourd'hui Suzanne a préparé des crêpes.

-Des crêpes, mais pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit plutôt Lucien, allez vite en cuisine !, s’exclama-t-elle en le tirant vers l’intérieur. »

Si le bonheur de Lucien avait un âge il aurait sept ans et s’il avait un prénom il s’appellerait Aurora de Martel, ce bonheur serait constitué de fleurs, de papillons, de coccinelles, de sourires, de rires de crêpes et cela lui convenait parfaitement.


End file.
